new life
by humanhazzard
Summary: You are about to join the DWMA to try to start a new life but things from your past keep getting in the way YOUR POV
1. nightmares and new beginning

The moment you saw it , the moment you eyes met that creature you , you just knew you wasn't going to leave this room, those dripping fangs reeking of the instantly rotting flesh that it had ripped and devoured from your partner only moments ago "Tristan" the tears where over flowing from your eyes he wasn't just your mister he was your friend your best friend your only friend, and now there he was lying there dismembered going to be just another missing person who would never be found he was goon " this is all my fault" you thought to your self " what kind of weapon gets the mister killed , you f forcing back the tear ,telling my self to run and not look back, trying to move my legs but the fear made them frozen stiff like they weren't even there and you couldn't leave him not like this ...not here. unforgiving eyes of pure darkness piercing there way through your skin. This is it time to die on my own in the dark, but I'm not on my own there here with me always. I slowly bean to turn away waiting for it to rip me apart but...

"TRISTAN" you awoke screaming , heart ready to burst from your chest. You begin to wipe the sweat from your forehead, breathing deeply to find yourself in your room "big sis are you OK " you turn your head slowly to see a innocent face peering around the door. Your eyes where still blurry but you could tell it was your little sister Chloe. You run to her and held her tight, almost in floods of tears, but you wouldn't cry , not in front of her " (name) get ready its your first day at your uncles school" you heard the distinctive voice of your mother shouting up the , at least you would miss that when you went to the DWMA...and then you remembered today WAS your first day you where moving in with uncle death and cousin Kid ...great.

You walked down the stairs, stumbled and fell flat on your face. You could hear a giggle come from Chloe , you laugh sarcastically back and her as you push yourself up on your hands. You wore a pair of of black shorts with a white vest and black jacket, the print of a scythe on the back. On one hand a white glove and the other a black glove.

Your mum turns from what's she's cooking and analyzing what your wearing "you do realize Kid is going to have a freak out if he see's how unsymmetrical you are right?" You just sigh " yeah that the reason I'm wearing it " you slowly take few steps over to the glass table that Chloe was sitting at , swing her legs back and forward. You grab a apple from the dish in the center of the table and take a massive bit. You feel some of the juice moving its way down your chin. You wipe it away with one brush of your hand as you hear a beep from outside. "That will be spirit here to pick you up...didn't expect him to be so early" your mum begins to , she was always so emotional. You gently placed your hand on her shoulder as she looked up until her eyes met yours " I will be fine I promise" you stated trying to comfort her but your not the best at it."you normally just be a weapon you never gone to a school for it before" you gave a faint smile.

You had just laced up your converse (one black one white) and walked outside to see spirit , he worked for your uncle and was very close with your mum. "Sister" you turn to see Chloe running towards you with a black bag "don't forget this, and come back real soon OK" she smiled up at you, why did she have to so ...so...Chloe. " course I will, I promise" you leaned down and hugged her tight. " look after my little girl spirit" your mum yelled. You slowly let go of Chloe slung your bag over your shoulder and step ted into the car as spirit kindly held the door open for you.

As the car pulled away you look out the window to see your mum and little sister waved to . You took a deep breath in then slowly let it go (name) was about to join the DWMA


	2. first day

You feel a slight jolt as the car brings itself to a stop. "Miss (name) we are here" spirit said . you sighed heavily and looked out the widow to see your uncles school "you don't want to be here do you" you. Looked over to spirit and nodded "I can think of many other place I would rather be ...but mum thinks it will good for me to meet new people". Spirit turned the car engine off and move his body to face you. "I know thing seem bad at the moment ...but it will get better ...it will get easier"

You looked away from Sprint you hated when people talk like the understand but you shook your head , you didn't want too get in a argument ...not just yet anyway. "Thank" you whispered ""anytime".

Spirit got out of the car , then moved to open the door for you. You swing your legs round , you where about to get out when you see a hand holding itself out to you. You look up to see spirit smiling at you ,you smile back and take his hand then divert your eyes away from him. You began to look at the tremendous school, it was huge bigger than any other, then again it wasn't just any School. It was so high you wondered if you could climb up the jump to see if you could fly.

You push hard to open the massive doors and notice your uncle standing there."ahh hello there (Name) welcome to DWMA" you looked at him unimpressed. "Yeah sup uncle death" you stopped looking at him and instead down at the floor "spirit go take (names) things back to the house please " uncle death asked . Spirit nodded , winked at you then left. "Now your going to be in Dr steins class along with your cousin" he began saying , but you weren't paying attention you thinking of Tristan ...like normal "don't worry you will have a new Meister in no time. Suddenly you slipped out of daydream mode "I don't want a new meister " you said coldly "OK ...class room is that way have fun " and with that you walked away.


	3. lesson to begin the day

as you headed towards the classes room you took one last breath ..this was it a new life was about begin but did you want to live the old one behind , well one thing is for sure the old memorys will never disappear but you had to remember thats all they where memorys, a bad dream. you place your hand onto the door looking down at your feet. you felt light headed you think to your self, i can do this, i have to.

after a moment or two you reluctently knocked on the door "enter" you heard a voice from the other side of the door. you pushed the door open and peered round the door, only letting your face be seen, on the other hand that ment that you could see everyone. you look over at the rows of faces and then turned yor attenchion to the fron of the room where a man sat, a man you presumed was the teacher. he was a tall ish man with gray hair, he wore a lab coat and he was coverd in what you belived to be stiches.

"ah you must be then new student" he said. you slightly nodded "welcome over here then so we can see you" you slowly began to walk forward, towards the desk never once looking up at the rest of the classes "so why don't start with your name" he said. you looked up to see a army of eyes staring directly at you , you tryed to speack but the words just did'nt come out and if they did they would come out in a mumble of nonsence. " im...im a ..." you could do it , god this was so embaressing " her name is (name) AND SHE IS COMPLEATLY ASYMMETRICAL" you slightly smirked as you heard the same freak out voice that you have heard since you where a child, at least your outfit had caused you to have some kind of fun today

you looked up to see cousin kid all read faced and flustered "hello cousin, i did'nt know you where staring today" kid ranted " and why are you starting school here". you just smirked "well cousin i can can see you dont want me here as much as i dont want to be here ...but considering it annoys you so much i might just stick around for a while" once you said this kid sat down ans shut up " well (name) im Dr stien why dont you go and take the seat next to maka" Dr stein said, you looked over to the rows of seats and saw a girl with sandy hair and green eyes wave at you ...you guessed that was maka. you slowly began to walk over to your seat. once you got there you heard maka whisper " welcome to the academy" you showed a faint smile and turned to Dr stein who continued on with the lecture.

**after class**

they lecture was finally over and you heard everyone say they where going to look at the missions board, that and people saying things along the lines of "thats kids cousin, there so diffrent ,he never metioned her,do they hate eachother" you just ignored them and headed out of the classroom. it wasnt unusal for you to be walking around on your own, until you met Tristen you did'nt have a friend in the world. its no that you got picked on or that you where shy...ok you where a little shy , but only with starngers, it was because you just didnt care if you had friends or not. But then came Tristen, he was the best meister anyone could ever have..and the best friend, you tryed to forget but you just couldnt

you walk past a wall that everyone was standing around, there where notes on this wall so you gathered it was the missions board, you always did figure things out rather quickly. suddenly you felt a hand on your shoulder, you turned to see it was Maka " hay are you lost or somthing" she asked , Maka seemed kind you could tell that from her eyes " no im fine ..but thanks" you said. you where about to leave when maka spoke again " but wear are your friends" she asked. you looked down to the floor holding your books to your chest "i don't really have any" you told her. she looked at you in shock

"well then you have to come and meet mine" she smirked "wait what" but before you could protest maka grabbed your hand and staret pulling you to god knows where ...towards where here friends are.


End file.
